


The Lonely Wolf

by nasty



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ashara Dayne is Jon's mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasty/pseuds/nasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Snow is the bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell and Lady Ashara Dayne. Ashara never jumps in the sea, and it changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lonely Wolf

**Jon Snow**

* * *

 

 

"You Bastard", Jon is stunned and scrambles back on his legs and runs out to the woods. "You have finally done it, I have had enough of your presence mocking me bastard. Now you broke my son's arm." Jon can still hear shouts, catching his breath, he leans against a tree.  _It was an accident,_ tired takes a sit. Now pondering on what to do next.  _Why am I a bastard and Robb is not._ Slowly  raises and heads off in a new direction.  ** __** _We have the same father, but Lady Catelyn is Robb's mother and not mine._ Passing shrubs, the sunset glare was bothering 


End file.
